


Интуиция

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон пытается передать совершенно особое сообщение Холмсу с помощью раздела газеты с советами читателям.





	Интуиция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451192) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



Когда он выходит к завтраку, я вижу, что он ещё не вполне проснулся. Его лицо своими тонкими чертами и удлинёнными линиями, кажется, напоминает наш изящный фарфоровый кофейник, а нос, пусть и не столь выдающийся, кажется таким же характерным. Цвет его кожи с недавних пор стал здоровым и свежим, и по поводу этого факта моя гордость, прибавившись к моей радости, играет вторую скрипку.

Он прикрывает глаза. Комната проветрена; в воздухе плывут только несколько завитков дыма из его первой в этот день трубки. Шторы широко распахнуты. Солнечный свет заполняет прозрачный воздух, даря мне редкий шанс остановиться на чём-то особенном, что никогда не упоминается в моих изданных историях. Ах, да, я сообщал о его выразительном прищуренном взгляде. Но я никогда не описываю его тёмные, красивые и прямые ресницы, в которых плотно и ровно расположены волосок к волоску. Их элегантность остаётся мною не упомянутой, и покой добропорядочных читателей не потревожен. В то время как они страстно читают истории о злых негодяях, кровожадных зверях и алчных бандитах, художественно, с любовью сделанное описание физического облика одного человека другим оскорбило бы чувства добродетельной публики.

Но я дорожу уединением частной жизни, наблюдая за тем, что никто больше не видит − ни они сами, ни при помощи моих слов.

Он подавляет зевок и наконец-то, _наконец-то_ поднимает и разворачивает газету. Моё сердце начинает биться быстрее. Его темноволосая голова наклоняется над страницами. Он медленно их переворачивает, совершенно просыпается, мозговая активность набирает скорость, когда он скользит взглядом по сенсационным политическим новостям и унылым экономическим отчётам. Он уже почти дошёл до раздела с советами, и, в то время как я желаю, чтобы он достиг его побыстрее, а ему остается перевернуть одну страницу, моё волнение возрастает. Некоторые из возможных вариантов развития событий придают ожиданию горечь. Что, если он нахмурится? Что, если он возмутится? Что, если он пожмёт плечами?

Что, если он не заметит?

Он всё ещё молча читает. Я не вижу его глаз; они затенены другим объектом моего любования − волосами над его лбом. Волоски сами по себе не толстые, но они такие густые, что без усилий формируют хорошую причёску. Она всегда аккуратно приглажена, а когда солнце касается волос под определённым углом, пряди блестят.

Моё дыхание перехватывает, но не от картины, которую нарисовало воображение, когда обожаемый мною человек сидит передо мной. Нет; я ощущаю, что его неподвижность изменилась. Так бывает, когда он переходит от человечного к бесчеловечному, становясь на какое-то время лишь работающим мозгом; или от человека к животному, в зависимости от того, что сейчас подходит ему лучше всего: проворство ящерицы, сила и ловкость леопарда, сообразительность лисы. Или метаморфоза может быть неопределённой, но ощутимой, как теперь: его мышцы не напрягаются, дыхание не замедляется, но сама его неподвижность меняется, переходя из одного состояния в другое.

Так что же будет? Я сглатываю, и неожиданно звук выходит тяжёлым и ранящим тишину его утончённого присутствия.

Голова поднимается; теперь я вижу пару пронзительных серых глаз под двойным каскадом − копны волос и очерка ресниц. Под моим пристальным взглядом прозрачные серые кристаллы, кажется, блестят, будто раскалывающийся лёд. Губы на миг сжимаются и вздрагивают. Я снова сглатываю.

− Сегодня, хм? − спрашивает он хриплым голосом.

Мне удаётся кивнуть. Глаза напротив меня вспыхивают.

− Судя по усилиям, которые вы приложили, чтобы напомнить мне о том случае, − говорит он спокойным голосом, наполненным богатыми обертонами и силой, − я могу только надеяться, что вы и в течение дня проявите такую же... изобретательность.

Я выдыхаю, и мои пылающие от предчувствия губы складываются в многообещающую улыбку, когда я киваю более красноречиво.

Он откидывается назад на своём стуле, и его длинные ноги медленно двигаются под столом до тех пор, пока не касаются моих пальцев ног в тапочках.

− Я весь ваш, − шепчет он наконец, ощущая моё неизбежное волнение.

Газета остаётся лежать на столе между нами, и вскоре мнётся из-за острых локтей, двинувшихся вперёд, чтобы соединиться с другой парой рук. Чернила размазываются, но сообщение в колонке советов всё ещё можно прочитать:

_«В этот день, десять лет назад. Свеча найдена чисто интуитивно. Она освещала путь к лагерю* с огнём, табаком и коньяком. Хозяин лагеря теперь её владелец»._

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Лагерь (анг. Camp) − Это слово имеет и другой перевод, «гомосексуалист». Кэмп в неклассической эстетике − специфический изощрённый эстетский вкус и лежащая в его основе специально культивируемая чувствительность.

Это более тонкий намёк на гомосексуальность в сочетании с сокровенностью, утонченностью и привлекательностью.


End file.
